


Spies, Soldiers, and Trust

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Drafted Au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d all stood in front of the board of directives. The room was quiet and Piper was wondering what would happen to her and these eight other’s. Some of them looked familiar, wearing similar pilot uniforms as her. She could see some of them were Marines. One of them though simply wore a bomber jacket and slacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies, Soldiers, and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Honey, I'm hooooooome with a new Au and I'm planning on sticking with this one for a while. I'm gonna be gone from the fourteenth to the twenty six from some school University program thing, so the only writing I'll probably be doing is for homework. Aah, the price of taking things seriously. Any who, you know the drill by now, any mistake or inconsistencies are welcome to reported to me, since my editing skills are at best subpar. Constructive criticism is welcome and so are you're honest opinions.

“I don’t know who would actually sign up for something like this.” Piper muttered. She put her drink down and looked around the table. All of her team mates sat there with her, all grim and relieved about their most recent victory.  Piper looked at Hazel. She was staring at her hands like she was very far away at the moment. Something in Piper sunk. “Hazel?”

“I,” She said snapping out of it. “I had my reasons, for signing up.”

The question was silent but one look at Hazel’s determined face and Piper knew she was going to get an answer. Everyone had set down they’re drinks, except Nico who threw what was left of it down his throat. He had yet to tell them what had happened when he got separated from the rest but it was to be expected he’d barely said a word since he joined the team. Piper had never known what to make of him, always so quiet and reserved. She sometimes caught him glaring at Percy though, it just confused her more.

“My mom was killed by G.I.A.N.T just when it was a baby organization. It was when I found General Lupa that I made my mind up.” Everyone including Nico froze at the mention of the General, she’d been a vicious woman but it was a big part thanks to her that the war was won. Nico downed his just served drink, he shivered at the burn of the liquor. Leo did the same slamming his glass down on the table dramatically.

“Another!” He smiled at the waitress passing and Jason practically threw the bottle at his head. Hazel didn’t elaborate and none of them asked more. Frank though put his arm around her and pulled her close. It was like he knew something no one else did. Piper wouldn’t be surprised if he did, the two of them seemed joined by the hip ever since that one mission six months ago. No one liked remembering that one.

Not wanting to leave Hazel as uncomfortable as she looked Piper spoke.

“I was drafted.” It didn’t help Hazel. “And I almost let my dad bribe my way out of the war.”

“You’re wealthy?” Reyna asked cautiously. Piper shifted under her gaze. Reyna’s voice was cautious but it wasn’t forgiving. Piper knew exactly how she felt about this knew bit of information.

“My dad’s a famous actor. He stopped talking to me for half a year when I told him I was going to do it. He’s come to… accept it.” Hazel looked slightly more comfortable.

“Well I also signed up.” Leo said. “This isn’t where I thought I’d end up, you know, being the coolest one of us all I thought I’d get some kind of noble prize. Do they give you noble prizes for most body count you’re inventions have caused? Because if they don’t they should.”

He drank straight from the bottle. The waitress passed again.

“Can we have another bottle?” Nico asked quietly. The woman eyed him but he didn’t seem to notice. She smiled at him.

“Of course.”

“What you don’t want to share my germs ghost king?” Piper couldn’t help but admit that the nickname fit Nico di Angelo. He was incredibly pale and if Piper hadn’t seen him in a fight already she would have doubted he could ever hold his own, even against her. She shivered at the gauntness created by Nico’s glare.

“At the rate you’re going Valdez only _you_ are going to get drunk from that bottle.” Nico stated acidly. Whatever happened during the last mission really affected him, he seemed angry but Piper didn’t know with who or why.

“What’s your story di Angelo. Did you get drafted or did you sign up like a good little soldier?” Leo stated lightly. Piper dreaded the gleam in his eyes. She knew the man enough to know he just wanted to rile someone up. She was surprised when Nico didn’t take the bait.

“I’m not nearly drunk enough to tell _you_ Valdez.” And that was that. Leo turned to Jason.

“What about you Superman? Did you sign up to save Lois Lane or did you get dragged into it?” Annabeth took the new bottle from the waitress with a smile. Percy played with the loose strands, they weren’t really paying attention.

“I was drafted. I was surprised, I kind of thought the government didn’t know me and my sister actually existed. My sister and I, we never knew our parents. _I_ never knew our parents, Thalia says they were horrible. So we just kind of drifted around, never stayed one place for too long and the one time we did we ended up in the middle of a war.”

“Me and My sister did the same.” Reyna said quietly. “Difference is she signed up, I didn’t but I went up in ranks pretty quickly.”

Piper hummed. Reyna didn’t look happy by the admittance but Piper noticed the way she glanced quickly at Nico, like she was trying to get him to open up with the team. Reyna was unofficial leader, so it made sense to Piper that she’d be concerned with team dynamic. Nico either didn’t notice or had decided not to acknowledge it as his features turn even darker.  He didn’t seem to be in the conversation anymore.

“So now that twiddle dee and twiddle dum are out of the way –“

“Shut up Valdez.”

“Overlord Valdez to you.” He almost seemed serious almost serious as he wagged his finger at Jason. It didn’t last long though because he grinned. It was like everything was joke to him and if it wasn’t he certainly had the talent to make it seem so. Piper sighed and took a sip. Unlike Leo and Nico she wasn’t really aiming to get drunk and was still on her first one. Hazel and Frank hadn’t even touched their glasses, they seemed content with just listening.

They all knew there was more to some of the semi stories they were being given. It was all still new and even though they trusted each other with their backs they obviously didn’t trust each other with their pasts. Piper had honestly only been trying to break the tension, they were supposed to be celebrating anyway.

Of course her attempt had been to accidentally put Hazel in the spot light. She hadn’t meant for it to come out as sour as it had and now she was beginning to regret it. This was something that should have been shared when they were more comfortable with each other. They’d only had six months working together. Kind of together, Nico usually just popped in long enough to get informed by Reyna and then he left on whatever top secret business the U.N. had him doing.

Why him? They’d all been praised as heroes, something Piper couldn’t bring herself to come to terms with, so why? What made him more special? Annabeth had told them Nico was a spy and after that Percy had warned them to be wary. Annabeth had glared at him for that but didn’t tell them to do otherwise.

“Earth to Beauty Queen.” Leo said. “If you keep staring at Jason like that he might actually throw the brick at himself.”

Piper tried not to smile at that. She felt her face grow hot.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Well don’t do too much of that.”

“There’s never too much thinking.” Annabeth said jokingly.

“I’d like to differ.” Percy said jokingly.

“Shut up seaweed brain.”

“Yeah _seaweed brain_.” Leo made goo-goo eyes at Percy which earn him an embarrassed glare. “What’s your story?”

“We got drafted.” Percy said automatically. He chanced a look at Nico and Nico simply continued to drink.

“Percy turned red when he saw me. We stopped talking until one day during sparring I beat his butt.” Annabeth sent Nico a meaningful look which was returned by a darker equally meaningful look. It flew above Percy’s head as he chuckled embarrassed. If there was an award for obliviousness…

“I was worried. I didn’t want to be in the war, I didn’t want _you_ to be in the war. I didn’t want to lose you either.”

“Well isn’t that just sweet.” Leo piped in. Reyna hit him on the head just as he was downing the drink. She looked satisfied when he started choking on the liquor giving her an excuse to slap him on the back even harder to ‘dislodge’ his ducts. It just made him cough more. Piper tried not to laugh along with everyone else but couldn’t help it.

“I hope you’re happy Leo, you’ve got all the stories.” Piper hadn’t heard Frank’s but everyone else nodded so maybe it had been when she zoned out.

“Not everyone’s, we’re still waiting for the Ghost King to give us the honour of bringing this topic to a close.”

 Nico said one word. “Drafted.”  And nothing else.

Leo looked disappointed by the lack of an answer but jumped right back. He babbled about his newest invention. Piper was honestly wary, it was her turn to test out Leo’s inventions of the month. From what she’d seen the past six months it wasn’t going to end well for her. She just hoped there would be minimal damage done and that she would still have her eyebrows unlike Jason who had looked pretty odd for a whole month after that one explosion.

Piper sighed and watched as Jason and Percy got into an argument that would quickly turn into a fist fight if someone didn’t intervene. The team still had a long way to go when it came to working together but they were better, they weren’t fighting for leadership anymore. Everyone had they’re role, including her.

She still remembered it quite clearly though she kind of wished she didn’t.

They’d all stood in front of the board of directives. The room was quiet and Piper was wondering what would happen to her and these eight other’s. Some of them looked familiar, wearing similar pilot uniforms as her. She could see some of them were Marines. One of them though simply wore a bomber jacket and slacks.

He stood there casually, his face blank and a couple bruises were forming. If he was injured he didn’t let it show but it was obvious he’d been in a fight.

“We’ve gathered you all here today,” Did she just step into a wedding? “Because of your extraordinary merits in our war against T.I.T.A.N. You have proven yourselves capable of strategizing under the threat of death. You’ve pulled through to the top and survived to personally see the end of this war.”

Piper didn’t remember doing any of that, she’d talked her way out of being shot in the head and ended up somehow saving an apparently important woman from one of the bases. That same woman watched her. She seemed proud and devious at the same time. It made Piper uncomfortable. She focused her attention on the rest of the directives, some of them looked much too young to actually be there.

“We have chosen all nine of you for the program O.L.Y.M.P.U.S. a covert operation that is focused on completing missions that cannot be known to the public. It is of utmost importance to keep this from civilian since they will get… a distorted notion of who you are.”

“No.” sounded just as the speaker ended his speech. Everyone turned to look at the man with the bomber jacket.

“Nico…” It was a warning, heavy with meaning Piper couldn’t comprehend.

“I refuse to work with a team.”

“Nico reconsider your decision.” The man trying to convince him leaned forward, he was glaring just as hard as this Nico character. Did he not like these people? Did he know them? Piper was at a loss as to why he would but after studying him she noticed something else. She didn’t know what but it seemed important.

He wasn’t standing casually anymore.

“I don’t have to reconsider anything, my decision is made.”

“You’ve made the wrong one.”

“Like hell, _I’m_ the one that’s being moved around like a pawn risking my life while you sit behind your desk.” Director Underson didn’t look pleased. Piper thought the vein that was slowly turning a nice puce colour would pop at any moment but she was surprised when heads were nodded and the lady Piper saved Director Helen  Hedra stood to speak.

“Does anyone else have an opposition to this high honor?” Piper suddenly wanted to take a couple steps back. Her training didn’t allow her to move despite the rocks settling in her stomach.


End file.
